


The Last Straw.

by namastexash



Series: Don't You Mind [3]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namastexash/pseuds/namastexash





	The Last Straw.

-Ash-

I immediately giggled and knew what the look on Kierstens face was. I would have to interrogate further. But right now I needed sleep. But I decided to leave these two alone and go for a walk instead. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a walk. I need to think a little. Be careful with her, Jaime." I said, hugging Kiersten as she walked inside I turned and started walking down the street. I honestly didn't know where I was going. See, I've lived here for about three years. Me and Kiersten met on the plane over here.. Stupid London.. at least I lived in the relatively not busy part. So it was alright to walk around in. 

About an hour into walking I decided on walking back home. As I walked back up to the house I mentally hit myself. I had forgotten about Darren, my step-father. Knowing what he'd do, I hoped, as I walked in the door, that no one would notice. But no such luck. There he was. Completely smashed. Of course. I expected no different.

"Where on earth have you been?!" I heard Darren yell as I immediately made a beeline for the stairs.

"Don't fucking walk away when I'm talking to you!" He said, grabbing hold of my arm. I pulled away from him.

"Leave me alone." I regretted the words even before they left my mouth. I'm not supposed to talk back. Its rude apparently. I kept trying to pull from him but really that only made things a little worse. He grabbed me by my hair, pulling me closer.

"I said. Where. The FUCK. Were you." He growled in my ear. I pulled away from him harder, ripping my jacket in the process.

"I was out." I said, not really caring anymore.

"Out?" He yelled.

"I'll fucking show you out!" He said, and with that, I was thrown against the wall. My head hit the wood pretty hard, hard enough to make my vision a little blurry. I groaned quietly, pulling myself from the wall.

A few punches, and several hard kicks to various areas after I finally let myself fall, he finally quit and went back to the table. I stood up and went to the bathroom, barely dodging a bottle that was thrown my way.

"That's enough, Darren." I heard my moms voice and turned around. There she was, directly beside him. Rubbing his back and telling him it was okay. Are you fucking serious?

"Really mom?. You're taking his side? Again?" I said quietly, not caring that my voice was shaky. I was almost completely shattered, bleeding, and probably broken a few ribs. And its Okay?

"Maybe you shouldn't always be thinking of yourself when you do things, Ash." That was it. The last straw.

"Are you fucking kidding mom?! IM the one that's wrong here? No. You're fucking wrong. So so wrong. Look at the things hes done to me!" I said, gesturing to myself.

"This isn't okay! Its not! And its fucking illegal. And you don't even care? Some mother you are. Dad would've never let this happen!" I yelled, running for the door. I ignored the yells of my name as I slammed the door behind me. I walked to the end of the driveway and sat against the wall, leaning my head on my knees. I just kinda sat there, crying quietly. It got more painful as the adrenalin wore off and I was starting to feel the effects.

"Hey, Are you okay?" I heard someone call and I looked up, not seeing anyone. I kept looking around then I hears a giggle.

"Up here..." he said and I looked up. There was the man I assumed the voice came from, sitting on the roof of what I thought was Jaime's house. 

"I'll be down in a second okay?" He said and before I could protest he disappeared through a window on the roof.

\------


End file.
